The current invention relates to a transformer having an integral cabinet with an apparatus for hinging and clamping the cover of the cabinet onto the base of the cabinet.
Transformers for commercial and residential electrical service are typically mounted on the ground external to the structures served by the transformer. As a result, the cabinets enclosing such transformers must be weather tight and resistant to tampering by small children and vandals. According to some electrical codes, any gaps in the cabinet must be so small as to preclude penetration by a wire having a diameter of 0.152 cm (0.060 inch) or more. The problem of providing such a secure cabinet is made difficult by the fact that, when necessary, there must be sufficient access to the cabinet internals to allow installation, maintenance and servicing of the transformer.
Traditionally, transformer cabinets are supplied with a cover which is attached to the base by a barrel and pin-type hinge. Unfortunately, the accumulation of tolerances associated with this type of hinge often resulted in unacceptably large gaps being formed between the cover and base, thereby destroying the weather tight and tamper resistant nature of the cabinet. In addition, the installation of such hinges is labor intensive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a hinge apparatus which facilitated, rather than prevented, the weather tight and tamper resistant nature of the cabinet and which was easy to assemble.